Lapis philosophorum
by Jarenn
Summary: Und schon wieder eine neue Story in der HP-Fanfiction-Welt...
1. Prolog

Die ganze Welt wartet. Dass eine gewisse Joanne Kathleen Rowling endlich ihren Bleistift aus der Hand nimmt und verkündet: "Ich bin fertig - nächste Woche kommt es in die Buchläden". Bis jetzt leider nur ein Wunschtraum. Also fragt sich die ganze Welt: "Was tun, um das Warten zu verkürzen?" Ein ansonsten unbedeutender Muggle hatte plötzlich DIE Idee: "Lasst und doch selber schreiben?!" Gesagt, getan.  
Die ganze Welt schreibt Fanfiction. Na ja, das ist jetzt etwas übertrieben, aber die Mehrheit kritzelt oder hämmert sich jetzt an der Tastatur Finger wund. Und wie heißt es immer? Manchmal sollte man sich doch der Mehrheit anschließen *g*. Also schnell hingesetzt, rumgekritzelt und schon stand eine weitere Fanfic auf dem Programm, die euch jetzt entweder total nerven oder die Wartezeit um ein paar Sekündchen verkürzen wird.  
Ich überlasse es euch, sie zu analysieren oder irgendwelche Zusammenhänge auszusortieren. Aber bedenkt: Lesen auf eigene Gefahr! Ich übernehme keine Haftung, wenn nach dem Lesen auf einmal Magenbeschwerden oder Übelkeit oder Lachkrämpfe auftreten.  
_-Jarenn-_   
  
**So, und nun zum Förmlichen...  
  
...Disclaimer:** Alle Personen gehören dieser wundervollen, bewundernswürdigen Lady, die ganz oben bereits genannt wurde. Ein paar Ausnahmen gibt es natürlich wie in jeder Fic, aber das werdet ihr beim Lesen schon merken...  
Bitte verwendet die Story auch nicht einfach so für eure Seite, sondern fragt vorher.   
  
**...Altersbeschränkung:** PG-13   
  
**...Kontakt:** Fehlermeldungen, Beschimpfungen, Morddrohungen und anderes bitte an jarenn@gmx.de mailen   
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
**Prolog**...(das Spucker-Wort für Vorwort oder so *g*)  
  
_Ancilla flog lautlos durch das weit geöffnete Fenster hinein in eine kleine Holzhütte. Vorsichtig und genau darauf bedacht, sich nicht durch ein Geräusch oder einen Schatten zu verraten, schlich sie sich in die Nähe der kleinen Gruppe Magier, die im Schein der Fackeln an einem geschnitzten Holztisch saßen._

_  
Ancillas scharfe Augen, die der Meister zusätzlich mit seinem stärksten Sichtzauber belegt hatte, entdeckten ohne größere Mühen die Schnappflüche, die rund um den Tisch angeordnet waren. Allerdings waren sie so stark, dass sie nur zäh vorankam und es ewig dauerte, bis sie etwas näher an den Magiern dran war. Lautlos fluchte Ancilla auf die Menschen, gegen deren immer ausgefeilter werdende Magie man als einfacher Rabe eben nicht mehr ankam. Und das, obwohl ihr der Meister übermäßige Intelligenz gegeben hatte. Zu ihrem Glück waren die Magier am Tisch so in ihre Diskussion vertieft, sodass sie Ancillas Keuchen, das sie einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte, nicht bemerkten. Zu ihrem Glück. Wenn sie diesen einfachen Auftrag verpatzen würde, würde der Meister keine Gnade kennen. Außerdem hatte Ancilla schon viel kompliziertere Aufträge als diesen gemeistert. Es gab also nichts zu riskieren, auch nichts zu gewinnen, aber dafür sehr, sehr viel zu verlieren._

_  
Vorsichtig pirschte sie sich noch näher heran.  
"Was sie planen, interessiert mich nicht, meine Liebe. Zumindest noch nicht. Zuerst möchte ich wissen,_ wer_ sie sind."  
Das waren die Worte des Meisters. Lächerlich, dachte Ancilla. Als ob ich jemals "seine Liebe" wäre. Aber es half nichts, sie musste diese Aufgabe erfüllen. Also schwang Ancilla, ohne auch nur ein einziges Geräusch zu machen, ihre Flügel und schwebte blitzschnell zur Decke hinauf. Von oben sah sie jedes einzelne Gesicht der Magier, die in dunkle Roben gekleidet waren. Allesamt waren noch sehr jung, Ancillas Meinung nach noch halbe Kinder, was nicht sehr verwunderlich war, wenn man wie sie siebenhundertdreiundvierzig Jahre zählte. Die Gruppe war nicht sonderlich groß, insgesamt waren es nur sieben Magier, alles Männer. Nein, eine Frau, die noch jünger als alle anderen aussah, war dabei. Ancilla runzelte verwundert die Stirn (sofern das bei einem Raben möglich war ^^). Ihres Wissens nach hatte es noch nie einen weiblichen Magier in einer so wichtigen Versammlung gegeben. Die Frauen waren für die Heilkünste zuständig, die Männer befassten sich mit der höheren Magie und Alchimie. So war es schon immer gewesen. Und jetzt war eine Frau in dieser Versammlung, für die sich der Meister so brennend interessierte. Sehr interessant._

_  
Genau prägte sich Ancilla noch einmal jedes einzelne Gesicht der Magier ein. Besonders gründlich sah sie sich die Frau an, deren hellbraune Haare im Fackelschein schimmerten. Dann verschwand Ancilla ebenso lautlos, wie sie gekommen war. Zufrieden flog sie durch den Nachthimmel in Richtung Zuhause._

_  
Der Meister wird zufrieden sein..._


	2. Kapitel 1

Servus,

jaja, der Prolog war echt ein bisserl kurz, gell Zeitdrache? Aber ich gelobe hiermit feierlich, mich in den nächsten Kapiteln zu verbessern *lol*. 

Jetzt geht meine Story auf jeden Fall erst richtig los...Disclaimer und dieses ganze andere Zeug da findet ihr ganz am Anfang...äh...axo, wir nehmen in Geschichte grad die Hexenverbrennung durch, deswegn gibt's in diesem Kapitel auch `ne heiße Diskussion drüber *g*.

Ach ja, Stichwort Disclaimer: Dieses ganze alchimistische Wissen hab ich aus dem einen Buch da von Rainer M. Schröder. Und ich geb keine Garantie darauf, das zeitlich und logisch alles stimmt. So, jetzt aber genug geschwafelt.

_-Jarenn-_

---------------------------------------------

Kapitel eins 

Tayes O'Phrimm rutschte angespannt auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her und versuchte zu verhindern, dass ihre schwere Robe mit Kapuze, die sie ganz verhüllte, abrutschte. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Kleidungsstück, dass so viel unbequemer war als die luftigen Roben, die die Frauen normalerweise trugen, sichtlich unwohl. Die prüfenden und neugierigen Blicke der Runde, die bei Tayes saß, trugen auch nicht gerade zu ihrem Wohlbefinden bei.

Immer wieder schaute sie mit einer Mischung aus Ungläubigkeit und Stolz durch besagte Runde, die um den großen Holztisch in der Holzhütte ihres Anwesen saß:  Sechs noch junge, starke Männer, die sie alle sehr gut kannte. Da war zum einem der große Magier, Gordon Gryffindor, der die Versammlung einberufen hatte. Dann, der immer zu einem Späßchen aufgelegte Sulwyn Ollivander. Der etwas hochnäsige Ayhner Padruig saß gegenüber. Neben ihm der gemütliche Durwyn Mungo und der starke Edward MacKinnon. Am Ende des Tisches saß Ezrah Flamel, ein sehr stiller und ruhiger Mann, der Wahrsagen und die Kunst der Alchimie zu seinen größten Fähigkeiten zählte,

Sie alle zusammen waren die mächtigsten Magier und Alchimisten der Zeit. Und gerade Gordon, der Führer, wollte Tayes unbedingt auf der Versammlung haben und diese dann auch noch auf ihrem Anwesen abhalten. Natürlich wären der Rest von Gordons Gruppe nie damit einverstanden, eine Frau auf einer Versammlung teilnehmen zu lassen. Also hatte Gordon ihr vorgeschlagen, sich so lange zu verhüllen, bis die Besprechung begann. Denn dann konnte die Gruppe, wenn auch mit Mehrheit, Tayes schlecht hinauswerfen, da ihr ja die Holzhütte gehörte.

Tayes war für eine Frau in der Welt der Zauberer zwar sehr hoch angesehen, aber nicht von adeliger Geburt. Trotzdem besaß sie ein Anwesen, oder genauer gesagt, ein üppiges Erbe, das ihr seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern gehörte. Dabei handelte es sich um einige große Wiesen, die Holzhütte, noch ein paar andere halbverfallene Häuschen und ein großes Wohnhaus, in dem Tayes seit langem mit nur einer Gehilfin lebte. Das Besondere daran war, dass das ganze Anwesen magisch versiegelt. Kein einziger Muggle konnte es sehen, geschweige denn  betreten. Niemand wusste, wer, wie und wann diesen Zauber ausgeführt hatte, doch er war auf jeden Fall sehr nützlich. Vor allem deshalb waren bei Tayes fast immer Gäste, meist aus allen Kontinenten. Und weil ihr Vater Schweine gezüchtet hatte, hieß das Anwesen eben Hogsmeade.

„Hohe Herren", begann Gordon Gryffindor, der alle Versammlungen, also auch diese, leitete. „Bevor wir endgültig mit der Besprechung beginnen, möchte ich Euch noch diesen geheimnisvollen Gast vorstellen, der sich nach meinem ausdrücklichen Wunsch hier eingefunden hat und heute der Versammlung bewohnen wird. Bitte!"

Tayes sah unter der Kapuze, wie Gordon ihr aufmunternd zunickte. Zögernd und so langsam, wie es nur ging nahm sie die Kapuze ab.

„Tayes?!" Einige empörte Aufschreie ertönten.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", polterte Edward MacKinnon. 

„Nicht schlecht, Herr Specht", murmelte Durwyn Mungo. Solwyn Ollivander grinste nur.

Gordons laute Stimme übertönte sogar noch das Gemurmel: „Tayes O'Phrimm, Tochter des verstorbenen Alchimisten Jacob O'Phrimm, ist Euch sicher bekannt. Ich habe sie eingeladen, weil sie ein sehr heller Kopf ist und sich seit einigen Jahren ebenfalls mit der Kunst der Alchimie befasst und Erstaunliches..."

„Ein Weib, Gordon?", unterbrach ihn Ayhner Padruig, „Glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass ein Weibsbild mit ihrer Magie, die gerade zum Heilen reicht, in der hohen Kunst der Alchimie herumpfuschen kann?"

Tayes wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken, obwohl sie sonst wahrlich nicht der Typ Magierin war, die sich schnell einschüchtern ließ. Doch jetzt war es etwas anderes...

Mit gesenkten Kopf starrte sie auf die Tischplatte.

Gordon Gryffindor wurde rot vor Zorn und sprang auf.

„Seid Ihr denn wirklich so dumm wie die Muggles? War denn alles umsonst?",  rief er, verzweifelt um Gelassenheit bemüht, „Wer sagt, dass die Frau weniger Magie hat, also weniger wert ist, als der Mann?! Hat das jemals irgendjemand gesagt, werter Ayhner? Das sind alles ausgewachsene Lügen, die von, in überholte Ansichten vernarrte, Muggles erfunden wurde. Ihr, als Magier, müsstet doch klüger sein und eingesehen haben, was recht ist und was nicht?!"

Nach dieser Standpauke war es in der Hütte für einen Augenblick mucksmäuschenstill. Dann begann wieder das Gemurmel, doch diesmal hörte es sich sehr entschuldigend an. Tayes atmete auf und Gordon setzte sich hochzufrieden wieder hin.

„So, da das geklärt ist...der Grund, warum ich Euch hier zusammengerufen, ist folgender: Wir müssen etwas tun. Unbedingt. Sonst wird es bald keine Zauberer mehr geben."

Erschrocken zuckten die Männer und Tayes zusammen.

„S-s-o s-s-schlimm?", keuchte Durwyn Mungo.

Gordon nickte ernst. „Viele Magier, insbesondere die Weiblichen, werden von den Muggles verfolgt. Und nur die wenigsten Magierinnen wissen, dass es Sprüche gegen diese Folter der Muggles gibt. Dann kommt noch hinzu, dass sich viele den dunklen Künsten, der schwazen Magie, anschließen. Die Jugend lernt nicht mehr kontrolliert zaubern, die Sippe der Zauberer stirbt aus. So sind leider die Fakten."

Tayes umklammerte ihre schwere Robe. Gordons Worte waren entsetzlich, es war einfach _zu _schlimm, um war zu sein. Doch es musste stimmen. Denn Gordon Gryffindor log niemals.

„Aber was sollen wir nur tun?"

Erst als Tayes durch die Runde schaute, bemerkte sie, dass sie laut gedacht hatte, weil sie alle ansahen.

„Das ist doch sonnenklar: Auf in den Kampf! Nieder mit den dunklen Mächten!", donnerte Ayhner Padruig.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir damit ernsthaft etwas verbessern können."

Diese Worte stammten von Ezrah Flamel, der (wie gesagt) wahrlich kein Freund großer Worte war. So war es schon sehr verwunderlich, dass er sich in eine Diskussion einmischte und sie dazu noch anheizte.

„Ezrah, Ihr habt wieder einmal vollkommen recht", meldete sich Edward MacKinnon zu Wort, „Wir können kämpfen, ja – aber dann können wir auch sofort unser Volk ausrotten. Wir müssen miteinander _sprechen_."

Ayhner lachte spöttisch.

„Natürlich! Gleich morgen werden wir uns mit dem Obersten der dunklen Mächte zusammensetzen und über eine Lösung beratschlagen!"

Wieder ertönte ein lautes Stimmengewirr.

„Aber, aber, hohe Herren, verehrte Lady – nur kein Streit", beruhigte Gordon Gryffindor die erhitzten Gemüter, „Ihr habt beide Recht. Wir dürfen nicht kämpfen, aber wir können auch nicht mit den Feinden sprechen. Ich habe mir schon etwas überlegt."

Gordon machte eine Kunstpause. Bewundernswert, wie er immer den kühlen Kopf behält und stets weiß, was zu tun ist, dachte Tayes anerkennend. 

„Als erstes müssen wir allen Magiern Sicherheit geben. Sie sollen wissen, dass sie immer an einen bestimmten Platz kommen können. Und für diesen bestimmten Platz hätte ich Euer Anwesen in Augenschein, Tayes."

„Mein Anwesen?", fragte Tayes sichtlich erstaunt. Mit dem hätte sie jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. „Ihr meint wirklich Hogsmeade?"

„Warum nicht, Tayes?", antwortete Durwyn, bevor Gordon auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Es ist magisch versiegelt, groß genug...was brauchen wir mehr?"

„Ihr nehmt mir das Wort aus dem Mund, Durwyn.", lächelte Gordon. „Also, seid Ihr damit einverstanden, Tayes?"

Tayes errötete. „Natürlich. Es ist mir eine Ehre."

Die Runde nickte zufrieden. Dann begann eine weitere heiße Diskussion über die genauen Einzelheiten...   

---------------------------------------------

**ALWAYS REMEMBER GEORGE:**

**George Harrison ist tot.**

Ich werde ihn nie vergessen. 

Das gehört sich eigentlich nicht hier her, aber trotzdem…

**_-30.11.01- _**


End file.
